Losing to a Weasley
by NessaLikeABoss
Summary: Darn it he should be a saint.


**-le story and characters don't belong to me. If they did then I'd be RICH! RICH I TELL YOU RIIICH -**

**First Year **

His steel grey orbs peered into each compartment as he searched for the boy who lived. He was a Malfoy for crying out loud. That name alone left many men far older than his -father- to cower in fear. If he got Potter to join his gang, he'd be invincible.  
With Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him like a couple of Neanderthals, Draco Malfoy finally found the person he was looking for and walked into the compartment.

He ignored the red head boy sitting by the window. _What the hell is on his nose_ were the words that popped into his head before he turned to the person that he was looking for.

Deep inside, Draco regretted not making a better impression when the two of them met in Madam Malkin's robe shop. But that feeling quickly diminished when he realized that he was a Malfoy and that Malfoys didn't need to _give _impressions. It was usually the other way round. So what if the famous Potter hung out with filthy people like that huge oaf or the ginger with the dirty nose ? With proper teachings, he could change the raven hair boy into a better person.

Darn it he should be a saint.

"Is it true?" He drawled and leaned against the wooden door frame "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," the raven haired boy answered, looking at the two goons behind him.

Draco glanced at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle" he introduced in a bored tone "And my name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy"

He heard a snort from his right and sharply turned to the other boy in the compartment with red hair and disgusting freckles dotting his face (Oh how he was grateful to be born with a clear complexion ).

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me that all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they could afford," He sneered maliciously. That'll teach him to laugh at Draco Malfoy.

He then turned back to Harry.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there"

Remembering his manners (not that he had any mind you) Draco put out his hand to shake Harry's and scowled when said boy didn't move an inch.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are myself thank you"

Draco's eyes narrowed and heat crept up his pale neck.  
"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter" He said slowly in what seemed like a threatening manner "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it'll rub off on you"

The two boys stood up angrily.

"Say that again"

"Oh, you're gonna fight us, are you" Draco said in a sardonic tone,his brows raised at Ron when Harry threatened him.

"Unless you get out now"

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some"

Goyle (that imbecile) reached out towards the chocolate frogs when a yellow rat bit his finger which caused the chubby boy to yelp in pain .He swung the old rat around as Draco and Crabbe backed away and left the compartment.

As he stepped out, Draco loudly swore and cursed Goyle for making them look like fools.

Glancing back at Harry and Ron, he cursed again when he realized that he lost a friend to a _Weasley_ of all people.

However, his thoughts were interrupted when he saw a pretty bushy-haired girl around his age walk past him.

And into Harry's compartment.

**Fourth Year**

"I can't wait to see how Granger will look like during the Yule Ball. Bushy hair and HUGE front teeth. I bet she'll look like a monster" Draco said loudly enough for anyone who cared to listen (usually Crabbe and Goyle who were lagging behind him) as they walked towards the Great Hall "I wouldn't be surprised if she has no date. I _almost _feel sorry for her. I mean, even Filch wouldn't lower his standards for her"

He snickered along with his cronies at his joke.

"Very funny Malfoy. Well, you're wrong. When you see Hermione at the Yule Ball, you'll be _speechless_ at her beauty" A voice spoke up.

Draco turned around and saw a petite red head girl looking at him, her hands at her hips as if challenging him (oh please! He could pulverize her in a heartbeat)

"Oh really?" He sneered "Wanna bet?"

"10 Galleons" The youngest Weasley said confidently.

"It's a bet. Be prepared to empty your family savings Weaslette,"

Unfortunately (for him), Draco Malfoy was 10 galleons short after the Yule Ball.

**Sixth year**

He had just failed a mission to kill his headmaster, the most powerful wizard of all time next to the Dark Lord. He didn't have time to think about food let alone the opposite sex. He should be worried about what will await him when he returned home. How many times he would get hit by the Cruciatus curse or how long it would take for his father to even look at him after failing the mission. The mission the Dark Lord himself knew that he would fail.

But it was Fleur Delacour, for crying out loud. The beautiful part Veela who was years older than him.

He remembered seeing her for the first time during his fourth year.

He remembered gazing at her from afar.

He remembered wanting to hug her when she was panicking during the second task.

She was _everything_a Malfoy woman should be. Beautiful, charming, smart and graceful. Sure she was older than him. But that was a pretty minor detail. She looked young enough to pass as someone who was his age.

Fleur Delacour was his first crush.

And here she was again, in flesh, visiting her _FIANCE _who was staying in the hospital wing.

Once again, Draco lost something to a Weasley.

**After the war**

The young platinum blonde hair whose weary face showed signs of lack of sleep ,stepped out of the courtroom with a huge relieved smile on his face . He had just been let off with a warning just because his mother had saved Pothead- I mean Potter during the war. He was now a free (not counting the 18 months community service that he had to do ) man!

His eyes wandered around the area .He had to thank Harry for defending him just now. If it wasn't for The-Boy-Who-Didn't-Die, he would be on his way to Azkaban right now. Years ago he would've scoffed at the idea of saying something somewhat civil to Potter, let alone apologize. But the war changed people and Draco Malfoy was a changed man.

His eyes stopped at a couple nearby who were arguing, the redhead man's face was as red as his hair as he bickered with his brunette companion. After a few minutes, the man glared at the woman and stormed off, leaving the woman standing there with a scowl on her face and fresh tears streaming down her face.

Draco blinked and contemplated on whether he should approach the girl and comfort her or not. After a few seconds ( he knew the answer before he asked himself that question ), the wizard shook his head and approached the girl before he pulled her into a hug.

Said girl looked up and her toffee brown eyes widened at the sight of the man who hugged her for she had thought that it was her (ex) boyfriend.. Nonetheless, she rested her head on his chest and cried,comforted by the fading scent of his cologne and his arms around her.

And for the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy didn't lose something to a Weasley.


End file.
